No One Cares, But I Do
by gatorgirl2016
Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship and believes he has lost everyone in the world. Enter Draco Malfoy who had has new-found feelings for Harry. Will Draco be able to save Harry or is it too late? Warnings for abuse and rape.


It was a quiet evening. The halls were empty and the classrooms deserted. All the students were in bed and there were no sleepwalkers prowling about. Yes, Hogwarts Castle seemed to be utterly quiet and asleep with one exception.

The Room of Requirement was hardly used since the War had ended. Students didn't need a place to practice defense spells in secret or hide from death eaters posing as teachers. They didn't need to hide dangerous objects or an old textbook. No, since the War had ended the Room was often unoccupied except for nights like tonight.

"Well, my pet you seem to have been a good boy today and you won't be punished for anything," whispered a voice.

The voice belonged to a tall and slightly skinny blonde boy. His partner was crouched at his feet shaking with fear of retribution. The blonde slowly carded his fingers through the messy, jet black hair before pulling on the locks; forcing the boy's head up. The blonde laughed at the tears that leaked from the green eyes.

Harry Potter could do nothing more than stare into obsidian eyes as his hair was practically yanked from his skull. He tried not to show weakness but knew he had failed when he felt moisture on his cheeks. His shaking increased as his partner always got angry when Harry cried.

Zacharias Smith stared at the cowering piece of flesh on the floor. He removed his hands from the black hair before striking. The only sound in the room was that of flesh hitting flesh and a thump as Harry's body crashed to the ground. His hands instinctively went to the welt forming on his cheek. Smith pulled Harry up to his feet and looked at the mark he had left on the pale skin. He traced his fingers over it and Harry forced himself not to shiver at the touch.

Smith spoke softly, "Now, pet, I've told you not to cry in front of me. It's unbecoming of a Gryffindor and it shows weakness. I didn't plan on punishing you tonight but I guess I have no choice, now do I?"

Harry shook his head as he pleaded, "Please, master, I promise I won't mess up again! You caught me off guard is all. I promise I will do better, please I still hurt from your last punishment."

Zacharias pulled the sobbing boy into his arms but there was no kindness in the embrace, "Pet I've told you a hundred times, you have to be punished. You have to be kept in line. If you aren't punished then you forget your place and that can't happen now can it? Besides, you know you deserve the punishment. You deserve to be punished everyday of your life for what you let happen or do I need to remind you?"

Harry scrunched his eyes shut trying to stop the memories from rushing forward, "No master you don't need to remind me and you are right. I deserve to be punished."

Smith pulled Harry away from him and held him at arm's length, "Very good pet, now I want you to strip and then lay down on the bed on your back. Do you understand?"

Harry went to answer but was silenced with a finger on his lips, "I don't need an answer. In fact you are not to utter another sound for the rest of the night. Now, do as I said."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he began to undress. The body beneath the robes was no longer what it used to be. The used to be unmarred skin was now covered with scars and bruises, old and new. Ribs could be seen poking through and skin was pale and stretched tight over the thin frame. The light had long since left Harry's eyes as had his fighting spirit. His hair was still messy but no longer shined. The courageous and fit Gryffindor was a thing of the past and only a hollow and empty shell remained.

After Harry stripped he limped over to the bed. His ankle was not completely healed from their last meeting. The brunet flopped onto the bed and did as he had been instructed. As he was waiting for his partner, Harry prepared himself for what he knew was to come. Months ago, he had learned how to mentally leave his body when he was being punished. He would go back in time to when his life was happy and full of laughter and love. There, nothing could hurt him and the pain he was being exposed to was practically nonexistent. Of course reality always came crashing back around him when it was over and he hurt all the more for it.

Smith by now was completely naked as well and climbed on the bed until he was straddling Harry. His cock was already completely erect and leaking pre-come. He snaked his hand out and started pumping Harry's flaccid member. There was nothing gentle about the motion, Smith wanted to cause as much pain as possible to the boy beneath him. When Harry was half hard, Smith decided it was enough.

He leaned over until his lips were centimeters from Harry's ear, "I'm not going to prepare you in any way. You're going to take me dry and un-stretched and you will enjoy it. I deem this a fair and adequate punishment."

Harry heard the words but they didn't register where he was at. He hardly felt Smith's cock pushing inside him. He didn't wince as his body was forced to accept the intrusion. He never screamed even as bright red liquid ran down his inner thighs and stained the sheets beneath. He didn't react as he was brutally raped by a boy who had once said he loved him. No, Harry was long gone and nothing could reach him.

After it was over, Smith stood in the corner getting dressed. Harry lay on the bed, blood and semen drying on his skin. He could only watch as his partner finished dressing and approached him. He did nothing as a pair of lips met his and a tongue forced itself inside his mouth. The kiss was hard and demanding and Harry knew he would be adding one more bruise to the collection.

As Smith neared the door, he turned to face Harry, "We will meet here on Thursday, same time. Do not be late or you know what will happen."

With that, the blonde walked through the door and vanished. After a few minutes, Harry forced his body to move. He let the tears flow freely as he struggled to stand. With every step, he winced as pain shot from his bum to the rest of his body. He slowly made his way to a table where an empty glass sat. He cast an Aguamenti charm and watched as the glass filled with water. He summoned the sheets off the bed and caught them in his hand. He proceeded to rid his body of the different fluids coating it.

He slowly got dressed and had to stop every so often due to the pain being too much. He looked in a mirror and cast a quick glamor charm in case he ran into anybody on his way back to the common room.

Harry stared at his reflection, "I deserve this. I deserve to be punished for what I let happen."

The brunet walked away repeating the statement over and over. That was what he lived his life by now. Zacharias had told him so for months and Harry had come to believe it. He sighed; it wasn't like he had anything else to believe in anyways.

Harry walked into the 8th year dormitory and headed straight for bed. He didn't look to see if any of his dorm mates were awake or not. They wouldn't talk to each other even if they were. Ron hadn't spoken to him since that fateful day. The other boys had gotten tired of Harry ignoring them and had simply quit caring.

Harry slumped into his bed exhausted. He was glad it was only Friday. It meant he wouldn't have to see Smith for six whole days. He scolded himself for being happy at the thought. Zacharias was his boyfriend and therefore Harry should want to spend time with him. Harry knew deep down they had no love for each other but Smith put up with him even though he was broken and a murderer. Harry knew no one else would ever be with him and so he stayed with Zacharias no matter what the boy did to him because Harry had nothing else.

The next morning Harry skipped breakfast and stayed in bed late. He couldn't move a muscle without hurting and besides, he wasn't really hungry. Zacharias complained he was fat so it wouldn't hurt for Harry to skip a meal. He would do anything to please his boyfriend.

When the pain had subsided, Harry grabbed some clothes and headed to the showers. The warm water helped his aching muscles as he gingerly washed himself. It was lunchtime by then and Harry's stomach was rumbling. He headed to the Great Hall and was glad to see he was the first to arrive. Not even the teachers had gotten there yet. He grabbed an apple and some bread and headed back outside.

Just as he was turning a corner, headed to the staircases, he bumped into someone and his food went flying.

A voice shouted, "Hey watch where you're going!"

Harry scrabbled to pick up his meager lunch and was horrified when he saw who he had run into.

"Potter!"

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said while his gaze was at his feet.

He groaned inwardly. He had been hoping to avoid anyone and Malfoy was last on his list of people he wanted to run into.

Noticing what he had in his hands, "Why are you taking food from the Great Hall? Why not just eat in there or is the great Harry Potter too good to eat with common folk."

Harry blushed at the insult, "Whatever Malfoy, I'm sorry for running into you."

With that, the brunet hurried off up the staircase. He didn't see the shocked expression on Malfoy's face. He never noticed how Malfoy's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Since he couldn't read minds, he didn't know that Malfoy was caught off guard that Harry had apologized. He also didn't know that Malfoy realized that something was different about Harry and not in a good way. For the rest of the day, Malfoy's thoughts were on Harry even though he didn't like it. Something was wrong with the Savior and Draco was going to figure out what.

Later in the afternoon while Harry was in bed reading a book, a large brown owl flew through his window. It landed on his bedside table and obediently held out its leg so Harry could remove the small note attached. As soon as the letter was gone, the owl took off out the window.

"I guess there doesn't need to be a reply," muttered the brunet.

He hastily opened the note and what little color remained left his cheeks. There was no signature to say who the note was from but there didn't need to be, Harry knew who had wrote it. His hands shook as he reread the letter.

"_My dearest pet,_

_ I hadn't planned on seeing you today but after witnessing a rather unusual event I think I will require your presence. As soon as you get this letter, you are to come meet me. I am in an abandoned classroom on the second floor, three doors down from the Charms classroom. Do not keep me waiting my pet or you will be in more trouble than what you already are."_

Harry couldn't stop the trembling in his body. He wracked his brain trying to understand why his boyfriend would be mad at him. He had done nothing wrong at least not that he could think of. Harry whimpered but grudgingly got to his feet and laced up his trainers before heading out the dormitory. The common room had a few students in it but of course none paid Harry any attention. Harry might as well have been a ghost for all the recognition he received. Teachers had tried to talk to him but he merely shrugged and said nothing was wrong. He didn't deserve their sympathy.

Harry was walking past the library when he noticed two people. It was Ron and Hermione. None of them said a word to each other. Ron only glared and curled his hands into fists but did nothing else. Hermione kept her eyes downcast and refused to even glance at Harry. He was used to it but their betrayal still hurt. He couldn't blame them, though, not after what he let happened. Murderers didn't deserve friends.

Harry paused outside of the appointed classroom before going inside. He didn't notice a platinum blonde watching him from behind a suit of armor. Smith never moved from his position as he heard the door open and close. He stood at the front of the room, a whip hanging loosely in his hand.

He spoke with hardness to his voice, "Take off your robes and your shirt and come face me, pet."

Harry dropped his bag off his shoulder and let his robes slip silently to the floor. He quickly removed his tie before starting on the buttons on his shirt. He then went to stand in front of Zacharias, his eyes full of fear and trepidation.

Smith looked the boy over before asking, "Do you know why you are here?"

Harry shook his head violently, his glasses going askew, "No, master, I don't."

Smith flicked the whip and a crack reverberated around the room, "I saw you talking to someone outside of the Great Hall. I told you, you don't get those kinds of privileges. I am the only person you are to interact with. You go to class and do your work and stay by yourself. Those were my orders and you have disobeyed me again."

Harry started pleading, "No master, please it was an accident. I had gone to get some food and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ran into Malfoy and he asked me why I didn't eat inside the Hall. I apologized for running into him and then left. I swear that's all I said. I remember my orders, please I'm sorry."

Harry was fighting tears now but refused to let them fall. He wasn't fond of a repeat from last night. Smith was silent, casually running the whip over his knuckles. Harry stood there, his chin resting on his chest as he stared at the floor waiting for Smith to say something.

The blonde finally said, "Hmm, well I guess I believe you. You will not be whipped but you still disobeyed me and so a spanking is in order I think."

Smith vanished the whip and summoned a chair from across the room. He sat down and conjured a paddle.

"Come here, pet. You will lie across my lap with your bum lying across my thighs. I believe ten spanks is enough, don't you?"

Harry only nodded as he moved into the instructed position. Smith reached underneath Harry and unbuttoned his trousers. He then proceeded to pull down the pants and Harry's boxers in one fluid move. He rubbed his hand across Harry's ass and patted the soft skin. Harry gasped when the paddle landed for the first time.

Smith smirked and brought the paddle down again in four quick successions. Harry's left butt cheek was a bright red and an imprint of the paddle could easily be seen. Smith finished the spanking with the other five landing on the brunet's right butt cheek. Afterwards, Smith brutally messaged Harry's ass while simultaneously tugging at Harry's cock.

Through the whole ordeal, Harry fought to not cry out or utter even a single sound. His bottom felt as if it was on fire and the rough ministration that Smith was applying now hurt even worse. His cheeks were stained red from the embarrassment he felt and wished to run upstairs and hide. Harry sighed when he felt his cock spurt his release and then Zacharias announced he was done and Harry could move.

The smaller boy quickly cast a cleaning charm and got dressed, ignoring the pain as best he could. He grabbed his bag and started for the door when a small cough stopped him. He faced his boyfriend and saw Smith gesturing for him to come forward.

When Harry was close enough, Smith grabbed him and pulled him in for a demanding kiss. He bit down on Harry's lip until Harry tasted blood. He forced the brunet's mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Harry didn't even try and fight what was happening. It would only be worse if he did. Smith had Harry's arms pinned to his sides and he dug his fingers into the pliant flesh. Smith grinned against Harry's mouth as he knew he was squeezing hard enough to leave marks.

Eventually, the blonde pushed the brunet away from him. Both were out of breath and Harry was using a desk to hold him up. His boyfriend straightened his tie and grinned at him.

"That was for not kissing me goodbye before you attempted to leave. I am your master and you are supposed to love me, pet. Do not forget your place or else."

Harry was defeated and whispered, "Yes maser. I love you and I don't deserve you. May I leave now?"

"Yes, you may. Do not forget our meeting on Tuesday unless you make it necessary to meet up again. Otherwise, have a good weekend my pet."

Harry said nothing more. He rushed out the door and headed back to the nearest bathroom. He slipped into one of the stalls and shuffled through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He placed the bottle on the ground before dropping his trousers and boxers to the floor. He uncapped the lid and applied the cooling salve to his aching bottom. Harry sighed in contentment and leaned against the door as the fire was replaced by glorious coldness as the salve took effect.

He tensed when he heard the door creak open. He hastily pulled his clothes up and dropped the bottle back in his bag. His breathing became shallow as he waited for the stranger to leave.

"Potter, I know you are here. Come out so we can talk. I promise I'm not here to hurt you. I saw you run out that room and you looked like you were hurting. I know I shouldn't care but I do."

Harry recognized the voice as belonging to Draco. He cursed his unfortunate luck and prayed the blonde would leave. He didn't want to get into trouble again and merely wanted to return to his bed.

He quit breathing all together as he heard the blonde's footsteps come closer. His pulse was getting higher and higher as he realized Draco had stopped right in front of Harry's hiding place. He let out the breath he'd been holding only after Malfoy's footsteps had moved further along the row of toilets.

Draco's voice rang out again, "Fine don't come out, see if I care."

Harry didn't leave the stall until at least five minutes had passed after Draco left. He poked his head outside the door to make sure the hallways were vacant of any students. The coast was clear and Harry shuffled up the stairs and collapsed onto his bead, the breath leaving his body. He was grateful the weekend started tomorrow.

He caught up on his homework. In fact, since he had become such an outcast, his grades had never been better. Harry had improved so drastically that he was now competing with Hermione and Malfoy for top grades. He did nothing else so it made sense. He wasn't on the quidditch team and hadn't flown on a broom since the previous year. He wasn't a member of any of the school clubs such as dueling or gobstones.

Late Sunday afternoon found Harry in the owlery. It was one of his favorite places to go because it was outside and very few people ever came near. He sat on the cool stone looking up towards the roof. He smiled a rare smile when he saw Hedwig fly through the window and land next to him. He noticed a piece of parchment and quietly relieved her of it. After a nip of affection, the snowy owl flew through the window and vanished.

The letter turned out to be from the one other person Harry still conversed with, George Weasley. Unlike his brother, Ron, George didn't blame Harry for what had happened and still kept in touch. The two hadn't spoken to each other face to face since the War because Harry never went to Hogsmeade anymore. He was also afraid of Zacharias finding out.

The letter was short and simple as usual,

"_Hey, Harry,_

_ Hope everything is going ok. Has my brother stopped being a stupid git yet? You know you should come by and see me sometime. I still live in the attic above the shop. Before you ask, I still don't plan on reopening, I just don't have the heart for pranking anymore since…well you know. Mum and Dad say hi and wonder if you want to come home for the Christmas Holidays. I told them probably no because of Ron being a jerk and all. They have tried to talk to him but he refuses to apologize but you know how Ronnikins is. _

_Don't be a stranger, _

_George_

Harry folded up the letter and headed back towards the castle to write a reply. His reply was as short and simple as George's.

"_George, _

_ Ron is still being Ron and you were right, I'll spend the holidays at Hogwarts. You know I don't come to Hogsmeade anymore; it's too lonesome by myself. I really wish you would reopen the shop but I understand why you won't. Everything is going ok. My grades are as good as ever. Tell your parents I said hi and that I miss them._

_Keep smiling, _

_Harry_

He sealed the letter and decided he would send it off tomorrow. He checked the time and knew dinner would be starting in an hour. It was the perfect time to sneak down to the kitchens. He grabbed the Marauder's Map and headed off. He ran into nobody on his way there and stopped outside the picture of a giant fruit bowl. He reached out and tickled the pear and waited for the doorknob to appear.

Harry took one last look at the map to make sure no one was near and stepped inside. He was immediately surrounded by dozens of house elves vying for his attention. Platters of chicken and fruit and desserts were thrust in his face. Harry politely declined as was normal and only grabbed some bread and fruit. One of the elves handed him a bottle of pumpkin juice and he thanked the creature who bowed deeply in return.

The elves did seem to care about Harry. They always tried to get him to eat more and would go out of their way to make sure he had food or drink no matter the odd time he would show up. Every time he entered the kitchen, Harry was reminded of Dobby. He missed the squeaky elf immensely and always fought to stave off tears. He had long since asked Kreacher to return the Sirius' house and keep it clean for when he returned. The elf didn't mind due to the fact that he was close to his beloved mistress.

Harry thanked the elves one last time before heading out. He was halfway up the staircase when a hand grabbed his arm. He managed not to drop anything as he was pulled into a deserted classroom. He heard the lock click into pace and started to panic. He looked for his captor and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

He couldn't believe he had been so foolish. He had brought the map along for a reason and still here he was caught inside an abandoned classroom with his least favorite person. He placed the food and drink on the nearest desk before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the blonde.

Malfoy spoke first, "You can put that away, I'm not here to fight you. I already told you I just want to talk."

Harry didn't lower his wand, "Well I don't want to so let me go."

Malfoy only pulled out a chair and sat down and propped his feet up, "I don't think I will. You don't seem to get it do you, I can't get you out of my mind. Every waking moment for the past few days has had my thoughts consumed by you. No matter what I do you won't go away."

Harry had gone to the door and tried to unlock it. Nothing would work and he resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck here. He grabbed his meager meal and started to eat, he was hungry after all.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Again I ask why you don't eat in the Hall? I haven't seen you there since the welcome feast."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and refused to answer. He knew it was unlikely that Zacharias had seen anything but he wasn't taking chances. Harry would remember his orders this time.

"Has the cat got your tongue Potter? Gods, what happened to you? You hardly eat, you don't talk, you never hang out with any of your friends, it's like you're a zombie or something."

Harry looked up until green eyes met grey, "That's none of your business Malfoy. It's my life and I'll do what I want. Now I'll ask you again to please let me out."

Malfoy once again refused. He continued to ask Harry questions and Harry continued to not answer them. Finally, Malfoy had had enough and stormed over to where Potter sat. As he got nearer the brunet instantly crouched down and huddled into a fetal position.

Harry begged, "Please, don't hit me. I hurt already. When he finds out what you did, I'm going to be punished enough."

Draco stopped all advances at hearing the words that came tumbling from the Gryffindor's mouth. He couldn't make sense of what Potter had just said. Did he honestly mean that someone was hurting him?

Draco moved until he was kneeling beside the huddled Gryffindor. He reached a hand out and gently placed it on Harry's shoulder. In that moment, all the years of anger and hate left Draco's body. He realized that the boy before him had a much more troubled life than he ever had let on.

Draco spoke softly as to not scare Harry anymore, "Shhh, it's ok. I promise I'm not going to hit you. Please, don't cr…cry. Please, just don't cry."

Draco was having a hard time seeing the great Harry Potter cry. It unnerved and frightened him like Voldemort had never been able to. He patiently waited until the boy collected himself and slowly sat up.

Draco smiled, "See, there we go. Now what did you mean about you were going to be punished."

Harry shook his head, "I can't tell you Malfoy. He told me not to. I'm going to be in so much trouble now for even talking to you. Maybe he won't find out."

Draco moved to sit beside the frightened teen, "Who is he Harry? If he's hurting you then you should report him. Nobody, including you, deserves to be abused."

Harry laughed but it wasn't a nice sound, it was hard and full of contempt, "You don't know what you're saying. I deserve to be punished. I should be sitting in Azkaban rotting in a cell for what I did. He's the only person in the world who even gives me passing glance. Well, one of about four people who notice me."

Draco looked at Harry, "I don't understand what you're talking about. Why should you be locked in Azkaban? You saved the world from a deranged psychopath!"

Harry lurched to his feet and started pacing, he was already in deep trouble and he needed to get everything off his chest and since Malfoy had locked him in the room why not do it now. Besides, Malfoy would be able to relate. He had been through horrible things during the War just like Harry was going through now.

Harry spun to face Malfoy, his eyes almost glowing as he shouted, "Yeah I saved the world, so what? Because I couldn't stop Voldemort from attacking Hogwarts, dozens of innocent people died and I did nothing to stop it from happening. Lupin and Tonks and Collin and a whole bunch of others died fighting in a War that I was supposed to prevent. Ever since I started Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been preparing me to defeat the bastard before he could start another War and I failed. I failed miserably. I'm nothing more than a murderer. I may not have killed them directly but it's my fault their dead. You want to know why Ron, Hermione, and I never talk. It's because Ron blames me for Fred's death which he should. I was in the hallway when the wall was blasted to pieces. I did nothing to stop it. It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

With that, Harry crumbled to the floor once more. Tears flowed freely and he could do nothing to stop them. He had kept that bottled inside for months and it felt lifting to finally have said it. Malfoy gathered the sobbing boy in his arms and rocked him gently. He whispered soothing words and rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back. He soon noticed just how frail Harry was. He could feel every bone in the brunet's body and also realized how pale Harry's skin was. He scowled at this. Harry didn't deserve what he was going through.

As he rocked Harry, Draco told him, "Harry, you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault. What happened in the War is nobody's fault but Voldemort's. You were only one person and it's like you said, you never killed anyone and don't think for a second you could have saved all of them. It's not possible. As for stopping the War, that was never going to happen. The bastard was going to make it happen one way or another. You accomplished something that wizards twice your age and skill could never accomplish. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The people who died, died because they fought for what they believed in and wouldn't have it any other way."

After Harry's tears had dried, he looked at Draco and said, "You're the first person to tell me that. Ron and my boyfriend have told me countless times it was my fault over and over. After hearing it so many times, I just assumed it was true. I still do."

Draco made a tsk tsk sound and said, "Well don't because it isn't. The only person to blame is dead and it's all thanks to you. Weasley is upset over the death of his brother and is taking it out on you. This boyfriend of yours is no boyfriend if he's been saying the same things and hurting you because of it. It sounds like he is saying those things to make you feel worthless and take advantage of you."

Harry pulled away and wrapped his arms around his knees as he said with no emotion, "But I am worthless. There is nothing special about me. I'm an orphan who was raised by an aunt and uncle who hated him. I then came here where even though everyone can do magic I still don't fit in because of who I am and what I did when I was a baby. Add on the fact that I can talk to snakes and I'm a bona fide freak of nature."

Draco had never felt sorrier for another human being as he stared at the boy in front of him. He had come to the realization that Harry's life was full of nothing but abuse, physically, mentally, and verbally. He wanted to change that. He wanted to make Harry's life happy and full of joy. He gasped, he liked Harry. He wanted to be a part of Harry's life, more importantly he wanted to date Harry and love him and make him understand just how special he was.

He threw an arm around the boy's shoulders, "You're wrong, you know. You are not a freak; you are a wonderful person who has had terrible things happen to them. No matter what you think, you don't deserve what you're going through."

Harry looked at him once more, "So, what does it matter? I could never break up with my boyfriend, he would kill me and I've ran all my friends away. I have no one. No one cares."

Draco gripped Harry's chin lightly and forced the boy's eyes to meet his own, "But I do. I do, I do care about you."

"Why, you've hated me since we started school."

Draco looked away, "I know and I'm deeply sorry for everything I've ever done or said to you. I was a spoiled, arrogant jerk who deserved to get his mouth washed out with soap and get a spanking the likes of which I would never forget." He noticed the shudder that transpired through Harry's body at the mention of a spanking. "Harry, you have no reason to trust me and I know that but I want us to be friends. I would like to put everything behind us and start over."

So, Draco held out his hand, reminiscent of that time all those years ago, and waited for Harry to make a decision. He prayed it would be a different outcome. Harry stared at the proffered hand for minutes before ever so slowly placing his own hand in Draco's. The boys shook and smiled.

"Now, the first thing I want you to do is break up with that awful boyfriend of yours. He doesn't deserve you."

"I told you I can't. He would be furious with me."

Draco said, "Then I'll do it for you. Tell me who it is and I'll go tell him that it is over between the two of you. Harry, you can't keep letting him hurt you. It's not healthy. I mean look at you! You are nothing more than skin and bones. If you don't do something, you're not going to survive this year."

Harry looked away, "Draco, please. You said you were my friend. If you meant it, then you would stay out of my business and not worry about me."

Draco moved closer, "Oh no, being your friend means the exact opposite. If you won't break up with him then I'll go to one of the teachers and tell. This has to stop and I mean it."

Harry's shoulder slumped in defeat, "Fine, I'll do it but can you be there with me when I do? I don't want to do it on my own in case he tries anything."

Draco's features softened, "Of course I will. Just name the time and place."

Harry thought for a moment, "Tomorrow before breakfast outside the Great Hall. I don't want to make a scene."

Draco gave a curt nod, "Alright then so I'll meet you around eight. This is going to work, I promise. We are going to get you turned around Harry. I can feel it."

Harry could see how happy Draco was and didn't want to damper his spirits. When Draco hugged him, he returned the hug. He had to admit it felt nice to be hugged by someone who cared about him and wasn't doing it to hurt him. A few minutes later the boys parted ways. Draco headed for the dungeons while Harry headed for Gryffindor Tower. He was extremely nervous about tomorrow but couldn't deny that he was feeling somewhat giddy about the prospect of breaking up with Smith.

He felt no love towards the boy any more, only hatred. He hated Smith for doing what he had done to him. He had turned Harry into a coward and a pushover. Harry wanted his life back and he was certain his newfound friendship with Draco could do just that.

The next morning found Harry waiting outside the Great Hall, anxious and fidgeting. All the courage he had last night was gone. He was once again too afraid to break up with Smith. He had been abused by the boy for so long that he was afraid to stand up and get hurt worse. He spotted Draco rounding a corner and bolted for the nearest closet.

He watched as Draco stood and looked for him. He saw Smith and a group of friends walk by and let out a sigh of relief. He never even saw Harry. After Smith was inside the Hall and only Draco remained outside did Harry emerge from his hiding place. Draco, by now, had anger written in his eyes.

As Harry neared the blonde, Draco spun and said in a cool voice, "And just where were you this morning? I thought you agreed to break up with that jerk of a boyfriend of yours."

Harry couldn't face the disappointment and found his shoes to be very interesting as he said, "I couldn't do it Draco. I'm sorry. You don't understand."

Harry let out a quick yelp when his arm was pulled and he was dragged roughly up the stairs and into an abandoned classroom on the first floor. He flinched as the door slammed shut behind him and sill refused to look at the blonde. He had no choice, though, when slim fingers forced his chin up and his eyes locked with stormy grey.

Draco spoke, "Since I don't understand, enlighten me. It's just the two of us and I put a silencing charm on the room so no one will hear us."

Harry saw no way out, "I'm afraid, don't you get that? I'm scared that if I break up with him, he will retaliate and hurt me worse. I used to be brave but that was when I had Ron and Hermione and all my other friends who always had my back. No offense but all I have now is you. You can't watch over me twenty four seven. I know I'm being a coward but I can't help it."

Harry slumped into a chair where he dropped his head in his hands. Draco looked at the boy with a sad smile. This wasn't the Harry he had always known and he wanted the old Harry back desperately. He knelt beside the shaking wizard and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

When the brunet looked at him, he said, "I understand you're scared. I know I can't always watch you but you are a powerful wizard Harry. If you don't want someone to hurt you, they won't be able to."

"I know Draco and if it was anyone else then I could stop them but when it's him, I freeze up and can't do anything. I'm so accustomed to obeying him that I don't have the strength to fight him anymore. Not even my aunt and uncle broke me like he did. I always fought back against them but I just can't with Sm…" Harry trailed off.

Draco grinned inwardly. He finally had a starting place. He could eliminate all students who didn't have an "s" and "m" in their name.

Draco looked away from the brunet and told him something he had never told anyone, "I understand a lot better than you think Harry. You know how I don't take crap from anyone. I always fight for what I want and I always make sure I get the prize. No one can stop me except one person: my father. My father is the only person in this world who can make me feel as if I'm useless, and stupid, and worthless. When I'm around him, I feel as if I'm a small child again. I will never be able to live up to his expectations and am doomed to live in his shadow forever. He's the reason for most of my stupidity during the War. I wanted so desperately to prove myself to him that I thought following the Dark Lord would do just that. So yeah, I know where you are coming from."

At the end of his speech, Draco stood in front of the single window in the room, his arms wrapped around his torso. A slight tremor ran through his body but otherwise he showed no emotion. Harry realized that Draco had as many problems as he did. He slowly walked over and hugged the blonde from behind. He laid his forehead on Draco's back and just breathed in his comforting scent. Draco brought one of Harry's hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Harry blushed at the small show of affection. Harry loosened his grip as Draco turned to face him.

Harry whispered softly, "I'm sorry for misjudging you. I want to break up with him, I really do. I'm just not ready."

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he replied, "I shouldn't have pushed you. I'll help in any way I can and when you're ready, I'll be there for you. But if he keeps hurting you, I won't stand by and watch. I will tell a teacher whether you like it or not. Deal?"

Harry nodded his head almost enthusiastically, "Deal. Look the Christmas holidays start at the end of the week. He only wants to meet up on Thursday and then I will be free of him until January. I promise before the holidays are over, I will break up with him."

Draco's smiled brightly, "Alright. By the way, are you staying here for Christmas?"

Harry affirmed he was and Draco's smile got even bigger, "Wonderful, so am I. There was no way I was going home. Mother ranted but I won out after she grew tired of arguing. That means we can spend some time together and get to know each other better."

Harry smiled the first real smile for the first time since before the War, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. And Draco, if it makes you feel better, I think you have surpassed your father in every way. He's living in your shadow now. You've redeemed yourself in my eyes and your father has nothing on that."

Draco hugged Harry tighter and both boys relished in the contact. Neither had felt such emotion from another person in a while. Draco's mother said she loved him but Draco knew it was a lie. The woman had her own secret agenda and never did anything if it didn't benefit her in the long run. Draco had learned that the only reason she had lied to the Dark Lord about Harry being dead was so the bastard could be defeated. Draco was a failure in his father's eyes and Lucius would disown him if there was another Malfoy heir.

Harry hadn't had anybody to confide in since Ron and Hermione had blamed him for Fred's death. He hadn't really spoken to the Weasley's since. While he would owl George, the red head was still stuck in his depression at losing his twin. It was nice to finally have someone he could talk to, someone who didn't blame him for what happened in the War and someone who didn't beat him.

The boys broke apart when the bell chimed throughout the castle. It was time for first period. By silent agreement the two left the room at different times. Harry went first and Draco followed five minutes later. No one ever noticed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Draco tried to persuade Harry to eat in the Great Hall but he refused. He wasn't supposed to; it was one of many orders from Smith. Draco relinquished and ended up eating lunch in the kitchens with Harry. All the house elves were very cold to Draco at first. They lightened up after seeing Harry laugh and smile, something they hadn't witnessed in a while.

That night, the two met up in secret and worked on homework together. With Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, he was easily able to find Draco and avoid Smith. Draco had looked at the map in wonderment. He already knew about the cloak.

"Sorry about that by the way." At Harry's look of confusion, Draco explained further, "Back in sixth year when I broke your nose. I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged, "It's no problem. Besides I'm the one who should apologize about what happened in sixth year. I never knew what that curse did or else I wouldn't have used it. I'm just glad Snape knew the counter curse and I definitely deserved the loss of house points and detentions I got. I should have never done it."

Draco brushed it off by saying, "You were just defending yourself. After all, I tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on you. You were well within your rights. How come you didn't tell Snape anyway?"

By now, both boys had settled into chairs and had started to work on their extensive potions homework, "I don't know. It never really crossed my mind and I'm sure he wouldn't have believed me. I was more concerned with hiding my potions book and making sure I hadn't killed you. There was so much blood."

Draco shuddered at the thought, "Yeah but it still wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus Curse."

Both boys fell silent at the statement. They had both been subject to the curse and neither wanted to relive the details. They spent three more hours together. They did nothing besides talk and study but it was nice to do it with a companion.

Before they left, Harry checked the map to make sure both their paths were clear. He confirmed it was and they said goodnight with promises to meet tomorrow for lunch. When Harry returned to the dormitory, he felt happier than he had in ages. Already, being around Draco was starting to help. He climbed into bed exhausted but in a good way.

The following few days were wonderful for Harry. Being around Draco was good for him. Draco could make him laugh and smile. He made sure Harry ate decent sized meals instead of his usual piece of toast. For the first time in months, Harry felt like a normal human being. His mood dampened when he realized it was Thursday and that meant he was meeting up with Smith in the Room of Requirement at midnight. He didn't want to go but he had no choice. He told himself it was only tonight and then he wouldn't have to see the brute for three whole weeks.

Draco knew of Harry's plans that evening and was quiet during their lunch together. Harry didn't even try to broach the subject as he knew Draco didn't approve. Even the house elves were quiet.

After the bell rung, both boys packed their things. Just as Harry was about to walk out, Draco grabbed him from behind. Before Harry could say a word, a pair of soft lips covered his own. Harry was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss. He leaned into Draco and sighed. The blonde took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the steamy cauldron that was Harry's mouth. He stroked every inch of skin his tongue could reach, thoroughly claiming Harry as his. The boys only broke apart when the need for air became too great. They stood there gasping for breath, a slight blush on both their faces.

The only thing Harry could say was, "Wow, holy wow!"

Draco laughed a merry laugh, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Harry stuck said tongue out at the blonde, "No, see. It's just, that was the best kiss I've ever had. Then again I don't have much experience but still."

Draco laughed harder at the goofy look on the brunet's face. He pulled Harry closer and kissed him again. It was a short kiss but still held the same emotions as the last.

Draco stared Harry in the eyes, "That's to give you something to think about tonight. Be careful, ok? I want you in one piece tomorrow, got it?"

Harry caressed Draco's cheek and the blonde leaned into the gesture, "I will be; I always am. He shouldn't punish me. I haven't done anything. He may be a sick and twisted person but he won't torture me unless he think's I've done something wrong."

Draco growled, "Why won't you just tell me who it is? I know you won't but it's so damn frustrating."

Harry just looked away and checked his watch. Thankfully they had potions next and had a short walk to class or else they would be late. Harry gathered his things up, again, and made for the exit. As the door shut behind him, he swore he heard a muttered, "I love you" but couldn't be sure.

As the day wore on, Harry became more and more nervous. He wasn't looking forward to what was to come later on especially after what had happened between him and Draco. The only people Harry had ever kissed were Cho, Ginny, and Zacharias. Cho and Ginny hadn't been particularly pleasant and Smith was downright brutal. That hadn't been the case when Draco had kissed him. That kiss had been sweet and endearing. It had made Harry's toes curl and a warm, pleasant feeling to radiate through his body. Now that Harry had a glimpse of what a real kiss was like he didn't want to go back to Smith's cruel treatment.

It was after dinner and Harry was sitting in his room looking over the Marauder's Map. Really, he was just watching Draco's dot move throughout the castle. Right now the blonde was walking down towards the dungeons, Blaise and Pansy on his heels. Harry couldn't help but sulk at the fact that Draco had friends. They might not be the greatest but still they were friends none-the-less. It made Harry miss Ron and Hermione that much more.

Harry was startled out of his musing as his alarm went off. It was a quarter till midnight and he had to be on his way. He sighed heavily before pulling on his trainers and heading out. The Common Room was empty for the most part. The only ones left were Dean and Seamus who were playing chess and Neville and Ginny who were hunched over a table piled with textbooks. They looked up as Harry passed but there was no interaction between the group of Gryffindor's. Harry walked out the portrait hole and the other four went back to their activities.

Harry stopped and draped the cloak over his body instead of just his arm. He took one last look at the Map and headed off. He paced in front the door the required three times and stepped inside. The room was empty and Harry hoped that maybe Smith wouldn't show up. He had just slumped onto the couch when the door opened and in walked Smith. Harry made sure not to groan aloud as his hopes were flushed down the drain.

Smith dropped his outer robes on the table before moving to stand in front of Harry. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Smith. The black eyes showed no emotion and Harry pushed back into the couch further. He let out a yelp when Smith snaked his arm out and grabbed a handful of hair. He pulled Harry to his feet and crashed his mouth to the brunet's. Harry whimpered at the treatment. Zacharias forced his tongue inside Harry's mouth and Harry wished he would stop.

Finally Zacharias pushed Harry away and the smaller boy fell back onto the couch. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as Smith paced in front of him. Harry could only stare and wonder why the boy was so agitated.

Smith turned to face him, "I'm trying to hold myself back, pet, but I don't think I will be able to. This week has been very trying. Hufflepuff lost the Quidditch match over the weekend, McGonagall took twenty points from me, Slughorn gave me detention, and even Sprout decided to give me a failing grade on my last Herbology essay. I'm going crazy holding all this frustration in and I need to let it out. I think you can help me with it."

The color drained from Harry's face as Smith's implications sunk in. Before he knew it, Smith had dragged him across the room and threw him on the bed. Ropes flew from Zacharias' wand to twist around Harry's ankles and wrists. Each rope then traveled to a bedpost. With another flick of his wand, Harry's clothes had vanished. He looked over to find Smith naked and fisting his cock. Harry gulped and knew it was going to be a long night.

Smith conjured up a few different object and none of them were pleasant. Harry could make out a whip, a paddle, and even a pocket knife. Harry was starting to panic, what in the hell was Smith going to do to him?

Smith moved onto the bed until he was straddling Harry. He ran his fingertips lightly over the brunet's chest and almost looked as if he was contemplating what he was doing. Harry let out a hiss when instead of using his fingertips; Smith raked his nails down Harry's abdomen. Angry red marks were left in their wake.

Smith leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear, "This is only the beginning, pet. I hope you are in for a long night."

Harry shivered at the words. His mind was already shutting down and entering his happy place. The image on the forefront of his mind was the kiss with Draco earlier. Sadly he wasn't able to focus as he felt a sharp pain slash across his stomach. Harry glanced down to see blood pulling up from a gash running across his abdomen.

Smith wiped the blade on the bed sheet and held it up in front of his eyes. There was a wild glint in his eyes as he brought the knife down again. The cut was deeper than the first and Harry couldn't contain the scream in his throat this time. Smith chuckled at the pain etched in the Gryffindor's face.

Tears were already falling from Harry's cheeks and he could do nothing about it, "Please, master, stop. I beg of you!"

Smith only smiled and dropped the knife to reach for the whip. An instant later and he brought it down on Harry's chest. Harry screamed as the leather made contact with his flesh. He was openly sobbing by now. Never before had he been tortured like this.

Smith spoke up, "You are pathetic and weak and useless. Screaming and crying are signs of weakness. The boy-who-lived, ha, you should be the boy-who-got-lucky or the boy-who-relied-on-everyone-else. I don't even know why I waste my time on you. You are nothing but a whore to be used and then tossed away. After tonight, I never want to see your sorry face again. I've grown tired of this game with you."

Harry prayed the night would just end. The only good thing was while Smith had been ranting, Harry was finally able to drift away to cloud nine. The rest of the night passed in a blurry haze. Harry could have sung with joy when Smith was finally done with him and walked out of the room.

Harry lay frozen on the bed. He couldn't move anything, the pain was so great. Every part of him hurt or worse. Blood leaked from multiple places, his stomach and bottom the most prominent of them. Bruises and welts were painted across his skin and one eye was swollen shut. His throat was dry and raw from screaming. He couldn't have uttered another word if his life depended on it. Harry was wondering if this was the night when he would finally die.

If he could have, he would have laughed. The boy-who-lived, survivor of the killing curse times two would die by the hands of a school age boy. A powerful dark lord couldn't do him in but some stupid Hufflepuff could. The irony was just too good.

Harry was surprised when he heard the door creak open. He couldn't even turn his head to see who had found him. When he heard a strangled shout, he forced his head to turn. His eyes widened when he realized it was Draco.

Draco ran to the bed, "Harry, oh my gosh, Harry! What happened... wait don't answer that, we need to get you to the hospital wing!"

Before Harry could even think, Draco was lifting him into his arms and carrying him off. With every step, Harry whimpered or cried out in pain. He had broken out in fresh tears and Draco kept glancing at him worriedly. In minutes they were in the hospital wing. Draco ran through the doors crying for Madam Pomfrey.

The elder witch ran from her office and gasped at the sight before her. Harry, who was bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, was being held in the arms of his arch rival, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was covered in almost as much blood as Harry and both had tears streaming down their faces. Draco gently laid Harry onto the closest bed before turning to the medi-witch.

"Please, you have to help him. I promise I didn't do this but that doesn't matter. Just help him," Draco pleaded through his sobs.

Pomfrey scuttled over to where the blonde stood. She nearly fell to the ground when Draco collapsed against her. She barely caught him in her arms. She was surprised at the blonde's reaction. Never before had she seen the young man act so vulnerable. She moved him to a bed next to Harry's. She then summoned multiple potions and ointments and other oddities of her craft. She forced a calming draught down Draco's throat before starting her work on Harry.

She had seen Potter hurt but never so bad. She immediately knew the boy had not been only beaten but also used as a carving board. When she neared his bottom, she realized even more horror. Harry, among everything else, had also been raped repeatedly. A constant grimace was plastered on her face as she worked on Harry.

It took two hours, one blood replenishing potion among others, five different creams, a few spells, and sheer luck by the time Pomfrey was finished treating Harry. She slumped against the bed before turning to Draco. The boy had never taken his eyes off Harry as she had worked. She looked him and saw no obvious trouble save the wild look in his eyes and his soiled clothing. She conjured up a screen and some clean clothes for Draco to change. When he acknowledged he was done, she vanished the screen. Pomfrey sat on the bed next to Draco. She had never been fond of the boy but there was something different about him tonight.

She finally asked, "Now, Mr. Malfoy, can you please tell me what happened?"

Draco looked at her and then looked back at Harry before shaking his head, "I don't know. I don't know. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have stopped him. I knew nothing good was going to come from it but he begged me not to interfere. I'm a horrible person."

Draco had started shaking again and Pomfrey knew the calming draught was wearing off. She strode to her cabinet and pulled out another potion. At Draco's questioning look, she explained it was a sleeping draught. He tried to refuse to take it but the medi-witch was relentless. The last thing he remembered was looking at Harry one last time.

Draco woke to the sound of hushed whispers around him. He blinked the grit from his eyes before slowly opening them all the way. He found Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey standing beside his bed. He slowly sat up and both witches hushed when they realized he was awake.

McGonagall was the first to speak, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling."

Draco swallowed a few times before answering, "I feel alright I guess." As the memories from last night came back to him, he cried out, "Where's Harry? How is he? Is he okay?"

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder and he instantly quieted, "Mr. Potter is still asleep. Madam Pomfrey has assured me he will heal just fine. Physically at least. Otherwise, we are unsure. Mr. Malfoy, Pomfrey told me she does not believe it was you who committed these crimes against Harry."

Draco was shocked by a few things. For one, both of them were being extremely nice to him which had never happened before. Two, McGonagall had just called Harry by his first name, something she had never done.

Draco stared at them, "I swear to you, I didn't do it."

McGonagall spoke up, "Neither of us believe you did. Pomfrey told me the state you were in last night and we are both thoroughly convinced you are innocent. Now, do you know who did or what happened?"

Draco was silent. He didn't know who but he had an idea. He could piece together what had happened to Harry even if he didn't know all the gory details. He had told Harry he would tell the professors if something happened to him again. He decided he was going to stick to that weather Harry liked it or not.

So, slowly and haltingly, Draco told them everything he knew. He told them how Harry had been going through this since the beginning of the school year. He told them how he had been deserted by his friends. He explained how Harry felt the War and its causalities were his fault and how Harry had more or less shut down. He explained how he had become concerned after running into Harry outside the Hall and how ever since, he and Harry had formed a close friendship.

Throughout it all, neither witch interrupted Draco or questioned him. When he was done, he slumped into the bed, glad he had finally shared this secret with someone. It felt nice to not hold it all inside. Both witches had looks of compassion as they stared at the distressed teen.

Draco said one last thing, "I have an idea who it is. Harry said something a while ago that gave me a clue. Last night, I couldn't see extremely well but I feel as if I am right on whom it is." Draco paused and took a deep breath before whispering, "I think it is Zacharias Smith."

Both witches were stunned at Draco's confession. McGonagall went to leave but Draco called out to her.

"No, you can't do anything. Harry needs to admit it before you can do anything. He needs to understand people want to help him and that he still has people who care about him and want to help him."

Before McGonagall could respond, Hermione burst through the door, pulling a staggering Ron behind her. They stopped dead in their tracks at the people before them.

Pomfrey spoke first, "What is wrong with you two?"

Hermione blushed before explaining, "It…it's Ron. He was hit with a hex and has been acting weird all day. He can't walk straight and he can't talk without stuttering. It's like he is drunk or something."

Pomfrey ushered them to a bed across the room. She summoned a potion and gave it to Ron to drink. He took it grudgingly but from what Draco could tell, most of the potion ended in his lap than in his mouth.

"The potion should start to work soon and the spell should wear off in a few hours. He can stay here until then. Also, he might throw up so here is a bucket for him as well. Now if you don't need me anymore, I have other people to attend to," Pomfrey walked back over to Draco and McGonagall.

Ron shouted across the room, "What wrong with Pottey now? How he geths hurt this time? Probubly goth somebodys killed again!"

In a split second, the room erupted into chaos. Draco lunged across the room at the red head. Hermione screamed and threw up a shield. Draco hurtled into it and was thrown backwards. He snarled before trying to attack again. A loud bang stopped him. He spun around to see McGonagall looking furious.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will stop this instant. I understand you are upset but attacking students is not allowed." She glared at the two Gryffindor's, "No matter how disappointed you are in them for turning on their best friend."

Hermione looked away and Ron just scowled at the headmistress. McGonagall conjured up some curtains to hang around their bed before turning back to Harry, who was awake by now.

When Draco realized this, he ran across the room and kissed him right on the mouth, forgetting about the others in the room. He was delighted when Harry didn't resist, instead he opened his mouth and let Draco further in. The boys pulled apart when a rather loud cough broke through their momentary bliss. Neither of them even had the courtesy to look ashamed as they looked at Pomfrey and McGonagall.

Pomfrey immediately started to check Harry over and make sure he was healing properly. Harry said nothing but Draco knew he was embarrassed by some of the place she had the audacity to check. When she deemed him ok, she backed up and let Draco sit on the bed. Instantly, Harry twined his hand with Draco's. The blonde's heart fluttered at the tiny motion.

"Now, Harry, can you please tell us why you haven't said anything and let things get carried away to the extent that you had to be rushed to the Hospital Wing," the headmistress asked.

Harry shrugged, "No one cared about me so why bother."

"Harry, that is not true and you know it. While those two over there may have deserted you, there are others who still care about you. The teachers noticed something but we just assumed you needed some time to come to terms with what had happened. You told us you were okay when we asked."

"I lied, ok. Besides I wasn't allowed to say anything. He told me I wasn't allowed or I would be punished. I didn't know what to do. He made me believe I was a worthless piece of crap and only now am I starting to realize he was wrong."

Draco snorted, "Yeah he was wrong. I've been telling you for weeks now you are special."

Harry smiled, "Yeah well you know how thick my skull is. It takes a few times before it sinks in."

McGonagall asked, "Harry will you please tell us who it is that's been abusing you? Nobody deserves to go through what you have been through."

Harry looked at Draco who nodded his head before finally admitting to the world, "It was Smith, Zacharias Smith."

McGonagall immediately stormed out the room and Pomfrey had a look of utter disdain on her face. She conjured up some food for the boys before heading into her office to give them some privacy.

After they had finished eating, Draco asked, "Would you like to talk about it? I understand if you don't."

Harry was silent for so long Draco assumed he wouldn't answer but he finally did, "He tortured me. You saw all the marks on my skin. He used a damn knife to carve into my skin. He beat me, whipped me, and raped me. What's worse, the bastard enjoyed it. He was smiling the whole time, as if there was nothing in the world he would rather be doing."

Draco pulled Harry into his lap and hugged the smaller teen to his chest. He buried his face in Harry's hair and forced himself to breathe. He wanted to do nothing more than go and hex Smith into oblivion.

Draco mumbled, "I'm sorry. I never should have let you go."

Harry shook his head, "Dray, it isn't your fault. It was my choice. I never thought he would go that far but it's over now. McGonagall will take care of it and hopefully I will never have to see him again."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Yes, love, it's over. If she doesn't take care of him, I will. I promise you that."

Harry snuggled into Draco closer, "You know it was thanks to you that I didn't go completely insane last night. The whole time he was hurting me, I thought of you and our kiss in the kitchens. If it wasn't for that, I don't know what I would have done."

Draco blushed, "Well, I'm glad I did something right. Now you need to sleep and get your strength back up."

At that moment, Harry yawned. Both boys chuckled. They shared one more kiss before Harry relaxed and fell asleep wrapped protectively in Draco's arms. Draco stared at the man and couldn't help but feel grateful that Harry had chosen to give him a second chance. He had quickly fallen for Harry and last night had made him realize how much he already loved the brave Gryffindor.

Harry woke a few hours later when the doors of the Hospital Wing were thrown open and in walked George Weasley. The red head did a quick scan of the room and walked to where Draco and Harry sat. As he neared the bed, without saying a word, he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

He was holding back tears as he said, "Damn you Harry! Why in the hell did you never tell me what was going on? How dare you?"

Before Harry could answer, Ron called across the room, "Yo, George, what are you doing? I'm your brother who is sick in the hospital. Why are you hugging that murderer?"

Harry looked away, Draco growled, but it was George's reaction that stunned everyone. In an instant he had spun around and had his wand pointed at Ron.

In a cold voice, "How dare you, how dare you say that. Listen little brother, I've had enough of your shite. I'm tired of you blaming Harry for what happened that night. If you are going to call him a murderer then you better call me, Hermione, Percy, and yourself one as well. We were all there when Fred died and none of us saved him because none of us could. It was a freak accident and just because Harry was the Chosen One doesn't mean anything. He had as much chance of saving Fred as you or I did. Fred would be disgusted at your behavior. You abandoned your best friend, someone who was like a brother because you were upset. Then you completely demoralized him and looked what happened. He has been being abused for months but you were too caught up in your own self that you never noticed. I'm ashamed to even call you my brother. As far as being sick, you don't look it, so I think it's time you and Hermione left."

George waved his wand and suddenly Ron and Hermione were lifted in the air and deposited outside the Hospital Wing. Another wave and the giant doors slammed shut, and the room was quiet once more.

George turned to the two teens in the room, "Now that we got them out the way, it's time we talk."

George walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He looked Harry over carefully and wasn't happy at how skinny the boy had become or how sickly he really looked.

Harry asked, "Not that I'm mad to see you but how did you find out what happened?"

Draco cut in, "That would be my doing. Hedwig dropped a letter off for you and I sort of opened it and read it. I realized George knew nothing of your predicament and decided to fill him in. You never told me you talked to him."

Harry looked away, "I wasn't exactly supposed to but I made sure Smith never found out. George is the only person who didn't desert me."

"What I don't understand is why you never told me," George said sternly.

Harry shrugged, "You were so distraught about Fred that I didn't feel as if my problems were that important. You had so many of your own that I didn't want to add to that."

George scowled, "Harry, I admit, Fred dying has been extremely hard on me and I have been depressed but I thought you knew that no matter what, you could tell me anything. You're a brother in all but blood to me Harry and family takes care of family."

Draco interrupted, "Harry, don't you understand? You have never been alone. You've always had George and there were others too. Believe it or not, all of Gryffindor has been to see you. Ginny was furious and cussed both Ron and Hermione out for doing what they did to you. Neville and Luna were extremely upset. Everyone was rather shocked to see me and couldn't believe how you had been living like this for so long or how you got away with it. They all left you alone because it was what you wanted not what they wanted. They respect you and care about you that they granted you your wish."

Harry looked between the two men, "So you're saying that everyone left me alone because I wanted them to. No one ever did that before."

They both laughed and George said, "Well that was before they had all been through a War and finally understood how wonderful privacy is. The only reason you were alone is because you thought you had to be. You let idiots like Ron and Smith bully you into believing the War was your fault. It wasn't Harry and it never will be."

Harry smiled at them, "Thank you, both of you. I know I haven't been myself but I think I'm ready to come back to the real world."

Draco kissed him on the head and George pulled both of them into a giant hug before saying, "Good. Now one more thing, I want you and Draco to come stay with me over the Christmas Holidays. You have helped me to understand that while Fred is gone, life can't just stop. I think I might be ready to reopen the shop. It isn't mocking Fred; it's honoring him to do it. It was our dream and to not fulfill it would be to waste everything we ever worked for."

"I've been telling you that for a while now and it takes me getting beat up for you to realize it? Next time you need some sense knocked into you, does it have to require me getting hurt," Harry jokingly asked.

George ruffled his hair, "You're one to talk. Anyway, so would you like to spend Christmas with me unless you have other plans?"

Draco spoke before he had a chance, "We would be delighted to. We were just going to stay here because neither of us have a home to go to."

George started to ask but Draco explained further, "My parents and I aren't getting along very well right now. I'm actually thinking about leaving them all together and starting out on my own. The only thing I wonder about is Ron."

George shook his head, "No problem. I won't be going to the Burrow for Christmas unless you all want to. As far as I'm concerned, we can have our own little Christmas dinner. Just the three of us, a band of misfits."

The next few hours were spent in the Hospital Wing during which the three did nothing but talk. George and Harry both saw a side of Draco that had never been seen. He was open and friendly and talked about his past. Draco had been seriously misjudged during school and most of the blame could fall back to his parents and their stupid beliefs in Voldemort.

George finally took his leave around four saying he needed to go prepare for their arrival the next day. Madam Pomfrey checked up on Harry after he had left and confirmed that most of his wounds had completely healed. She even said that he would be free to go the next morning. She was uncertain of Harry leaving Hogwarts but after many promises to take it easy over break, she relented. After much pleading, she even agreed to let Draco sleep in the Hospital Wing with Harry.

In fact the only time Draco left was for meal time. He made sure to pile both his and Harry's plated full of food. Draco had been furious when Harry had told them how Smith used to call him fat and ugly.

Draco had gently taken Harry's chin in his hand and forced their eyes to lock before saying, "I'm going to tell you once and only once. You are far from fat or ugly. You are the most handsome person I have ever laid eyes upon. You are brave and wonderful and absolutely perfect and I love you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "You… you love me?"

Draco nodded slowly, "Yes I do, unconditionally and irrevocably."

Harry couldn't decide if he wanted to smile or cry and so he pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss all the while muttering, "I love you to."

* * *

**Ok so there it is. I'm thinking of writing a sequel if enough people want me to. I had fun writing this and hope you enjoy it to.**


End file.
